


Frerard Band AU?

by Pottergirl1



Category: Blink-182, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottergirl1/pseuds/Pottergirl1
Summary: hi, does anyone want this band AU i started in 2016? idk i always get interested reading it but i just don’t have the commitment to do a full slow burn ish story.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 5





	Frerard Band AU?

Finding the band room is really hard.  
Then again, Frank hadn't really tried before. At his old school in California, the band room was one of the main focuses of the building, and spray painted ("decorated", as the drum section leader so delicately put it) as all get out-it wasn't exactly easy to miss. He supposed in Chicago they did things differently.  
He grimaced as he made another sharp turn down the winding road of his new school, grabbing his to-go Starbucks just before it fell. As he came back up, though, he saw different types of percussion instruments beginning to flow out of a large door just off the edge of the building.  
He smiled-he was home.  
...  
The light, almost rain like sounds of marimba warmups began to flow into his ears as he pulled into one of the last spaces in the small parking lot just off of the band room door, and, without any warning, his heart began to ache. It was equal parts happiness and sadness, he supposed-after all, he was happy to be marching again. It was just hard to move this far and not miss home.  
The thought process was cut abruptly short as he pulled open the band room door and was immediately assaulted by almost a hundred pairs of large eyes.   
Woah. Guess they aren't that used to newcomers.  
He attempted a quick wave, but it did nothing to dispel the blatant staring. Coughing awkwardly, he began to set down his things on the floor, still hyper-aware of the silence around him.   
"Hi!" A black haired, bouncy teenaged boy was the first to break the silence, accompanying his greeting with an energetic wave. Giving him a once over, Frank examined his lime green shorts and neon t shirt with a certain degree of both disdain and respect. Not many people were brave enough to even try to pair together like green and bright orange, and this guy was almost pulling it off. This could be a friend, Frank thought, returning the overly excited smile the brunette was giving him. "Sorry to have to ask, but would you mind moving your stuff somewhere else? This is the flute section."  
"Oh." The boy had phrased it nicely enough, but Frank's cheeks still burned. Oh. "Sorry."  
"No worries! We all make mistakes our first day. I know I sure did." He exaggerated the "I" a bit too much, making Frank reeeeeally curious as to what, exactly, HIS mistake was. But, before he could ask, another boy came up beside him.  
"Hey, Bren, have you seen my saber? I can't find it freaking anywhere, and Hoppus is freaking because I checked it out like, last month." The new boy laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, and Frank's breath caught in his throat.  
This guy was BEAUTIFUL.  
His vibrant red hair fell almost to his shoulders, and his pale, slender form caught the light, almost like a celestial being. His fingers were long and calloused as they stroked the back of his head with a resolutely unapologetic grin. And his teeth...god those had to be the smallest, whitest teeth Frank had ever seen in his life. Wow.  
Back to reality.  
The new guy was holding out a hand to him, so he obviously must've missed something. Frank blinked. "Huh? Sorry, I spaced out there."  
Red Head laughed, giving Frank a glimpse of his overly perfect teeth again. Something in his stomach twisted. "No big deal, man. I just said my name. Hi, I'm Gerard."  
"Oh yeah, and I'm Brendon!" The original guy must've realized his mistake, because he looked a little guilty. "I'm first flute. Gee here is in color guard."  
Gerard (or Gee apparently) gave a little wave. "Yeah, I do saber. So what're you?"  
"Um." Frank hadn't really thought about it yet. He played trumpet, sure, but he had thought maybe new school, new start. Marching bands were usually pretty open to switching sections-usually it ended up benefitting them. "Um. Well. Usually I play trumpet, but I was kind of thinking I might do something else this year. You know, since I just moved here and all."  
"Hmm. What are you thinking?" Gerard tilted his head in curiosity.  
Um. "Um. Maybe...color guard?"  
Gerard opened his mouth to reply, but Brendon jumped in before he could. "Dude, that sounds awesome! We could always use more guys in guard!"   
"Yeah. Hey, in fact, want me to introduce you to the section? They're all pretty cool, I'm sure they'd be pumped to have a new member." Gerard offered, his eyes sparkling with excitement. And, well, how was Frank supposed to say no to that?   
"Sure." He tried to sound nonchalant, but he was pretty sure he was blushing. Good Lord do not let him be blushing. Brendon raised his eyebrows knowingly at him, and yep, he was totally blushing. Crap.  
...  
"Okay, so this is the elementary gym. This is normally where we practice when the horn line's doing basics." Frank looked around the room. A little beat up sure, but it was pretty big, not to mention high ceilings. And it was blissfully air conditioned. Thank god.  
A shockingly blue haired girl was twirling a flag in the center, demonstrating for what looked like freshmen. After two spins followed by a high toss, the kids looked sufficiently freaked out, and she handed the first one in line her pole, swiping sweat off of her forehead as she headed towards them.  
"Hey Gee! Who's this?" She placed both hands on her hips as she smiled encouragingly at Frank, almost as though he was a deer she was afraid to spook.  
"Hi. I'm Frank." He offered a hand to her, and she shook it firmly, smiling as she returned with her name.  
"Hey! I'm Hayley. I'm your co section leader."  
"Wait. CO section leader?" Frank asked, confused. Granted, his old band had only been a 2A, and a pretty teeny one at that, but even still. He didn't know sections could have two section leaders.  
"Oh yeah. This section's far too big for me to run on my own, and I'm not entirely sure I'd want to. The other one's a guy, don't worry." She forced a laugh at that. "His name is-"  
"Looking for me?" Almost out of nowhere, a Latino guy popped out, slinging an arm around Hayley and grinning haphazardly. "Yo, chico. I'm Gabe."  
The name didn't quite fit him. "Frank."  
"Hi Frank! Welcome home." Gabe gestured grandly around the gym, giving Hayley just the opening she needed to shove his arm off from around her.  
"Ewwww, jerk! You're all sweaty." She complained, stepping away from him. He just smirked, looking at Frank with an amused glint in his eye.  
"So anyway, we're your section leaders. You'll be seeing quite a lot of us, so I'd probably advise you to go ahead with Gee and take a look at the rest of the band spaces before Hoppus calls us to practice." He took a glance at his watch. "You've got about twenty minutes, so good luck with that! We'll see you in a bit."  
...  
When they got back in the band room, Frank was immediately assaulted with questions, all from a small, scrawny brunette in a brown tee and khaki shorts.  
"Hi, I'm Ryan, I'm your drum major." He paused to give a rather endearingly dorky wave before continuing. "I just need to get a bit of info from you before practice starts..."  
And thus, Frank was trapped in a ten minute interrogation about his phone number, address, instrument, would he be doing concert band or just marching, etc, etc.  
However, it was blissfully interrupted by a guy with mysteriously...is that PINK hair?!  
"Hey Ry, have we got any more trumpets in the back, do you know? The new guy didn't think his instrument was all that important to bring, I guess." He rolled his eyes dismissively, but his eyes showed a hint more amusement. He fiddled absentmindedly with the trumpet already in his hand, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Hmm." Ryan replied thoughtfully. "I'm not entirely sure, but check with Hoppus. He might know."  
"Okay." Only just then did his eyes alight on Frank, apparently, because they lit up and he extended a hand. "Hiya! I'm Pete."  
Frank shook it, getting rather weary of all these intros. "Frank." He replied shortly.  
Pete cocked an eyebrow knowingly. "Ry killin you with all those questions?" Frank nodded and, ignoring Ryan's protests, Pete continued. "Don't worry, we all went through it. He can get a bit intense, I know."  
"A little." Frank said, understating tremendously. He felt a little sorry for Ryan, especially since he was sitting right there. Pete laughed though, so he assumed it was the correct response. "So are you trumpet section leader?" He asked curiously.  
"Nope!" He replied cheerfully. "Naw, I'm just on second. 'Trick here-" he then pointed to a small, shy looking kid next to him donning a fedora (honestly, Frank hadn't even noticed his arrival) "-is the section leader." Pete nudged him lightly with his shoulder, smiling ever wider as the boy blushed furiously.  
All in all, they were pretty damn cute.  
"Hi, I'm Frank." The kid just nodded, which was pretty odd considering the reactions he was used to receiving. Still, he smiled nonetheless.  
"His name's Patrick. Sorry, he usually talks a lot more than this, it's just that-" here Pete leaned in close, cupping his mouth with his hand to attempt a stage whisper "-he's totally in love with me, so it's hard to talk with me here."  
Here Patrick snorted and shoved Pete, a complete change to his former demeanor. "Oh please, you wish." Sighing slightly, he smiled at Frank. "Sorry, I'm just a little shy around new people." Gesturing at Pete, he continued, "And HE got dropped on his head as a baby."  
Pete laughed, throwing his head back. "Ah well, worth a try." He waved cheerfully at Gerard. "See ya, Gee. Have fun with the new kid!"  
Gerard just smiled, and Frank's stomach did somersaults.  
...  
After that whole little exchange, the band director (Mr. Hoppus, he should've inferred that) informed the band that it was time to go to their assigned sectional places and begin rehearsal. At twelve, they would meet for lunch, and afterward everyone would head down to the field to practice together.  
As they made their way to the gym, Gerard chattered excitedly about guard and everything it entailed. Apparently he was a saber (whatever that meant) and Frank, as a beginner, would be starting on flag. He was quick to explain, though, that that didn't necessarily mean they wouldn't be hanging out. And did he sound...hopeful, almost? Frank dismissed the thought almost immediately. It was no use getting his own hopes up.  
Once they got to the gym, Hayley ran up to them, handing Frank a flag and pointing Gee to his saber in the corner. "Don't worry," She was quick to say in response to Frank's apprehensive face. "It's really not that hard."  
...  
It really WAS that hard. Frank didn't think his feet had ever hurt this bad, and he had already hit himself in the head seven times when Gabe's watch finally went off to alert them it was time to head back for lunch. Grabbing his water cooler and taking a long, much needed drink from it, he was all set to follow the group when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"Hey! How was your first day?" And there was Gerard, grinning at him in all his perfect-teeth glory, and suddenly Frank could hardly even feel the pain in his head.  
"It was alright." He said neutrally, but returned Gerard's bright smile. "It just kinda hurts when you conk yourself in the head almost ten times." He laughed and shrugged like, "What can you do?"  
Gerard bit his lip sympathetically and bumped Frank's shoulder lightly with his. "Oh, I remember my first day. Don't worry, it'll get better."  
"You know, that's exactly what Hayley said!"  
...  
When they got back to the band room, Gerard led them to a spot just off the center, introducing him quickly to the people they were sitting with that he didn't already know.  
"Josh, tenor drums. This year he's section leader too, so you better not mess with him!" Gerard's playful tone and Josh's eye roll earned them a laugh from Frank as he continued.  
"Then there's Tyler, Josh's best friend-he's a snare. Oh, and Spencer's on bass. He and Ryan are like, BFF's." Frank snorted briefly at Gerard's casual use of "BFF's", but restrained himself to let him finish.  
"And then of course you already know Brendon, Pete and Patrick," he ended. pointing to each in turn. "And, of course, me! Save the best for last," he added knowingly as Patrick groaned.  
"Whatever, Gee," he said, laughing. "We all know I'm the star of our group." He only laughed harder as Gerard flipped him off.  
...  
The rest of band camp passed as both the longest and shortest two weeks of Frank's life. Almost every moment he was either in pain or sore, but when Parent Night finally came, he could hardly believe the two weeks were over already,  
"Hey, you good?" Gerard gently knocked Franks elbow with his own. "Nervous?"  
"Uh, hell yeah. I've NEVER caught that five count toss at the end of D right." Frank let out a nervous laugh, running his hand through his hair.  
Gerard just shrugged. "You'll be fine. So what if you screw up? Half the parents are only watching their own kid anyway. And hey, you've got a whole season to get it perfect." And there it was, that smile that made Frank feel like his knees had suddenly turned to Jello.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, but what if-" Suddenly, he was cut of by


End file.
